


Eep

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural, The Voice RPF
Genre: Community: intoabar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie walks into a <strike>bar</strike> restroom and meets... CeeLo Green!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eep

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://intoabar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://intoabar.dreamwidth.org/)**intoabar** challenge. Thanks to clavally for inspiration and handholding and soleta for beta.

Charlie snuck around the back corridors, sure to keep her head down just in case they were recording back here. Better paranoid than screwed over by a reality TV secret camera. It was surprisingly labyrinthine back here. Dark, too, and that part suited her just fine.

She'd been able to hack into their system easily enough, write a convincing bio for Dean and slide him into the blind auditions without any trouble. The problem was going to be getting the sound system to think he was singing when it was really a recording of her friend Jimmy that he'd learned to lip sync to. Not terribly well, which was another concern, but maybe if things went crazy she'd be able to sneak up to the judges' chairs in the middle of the hullaballoo and find the hex bag. She wished Castiel still had some angel juice left. It would've been a lot easier to make Dean be able to sing for real than this technological nightmare.

She heard voices echoing down the corridor and hooked a left into the nearest door, a swinging door that probably should've smelled like trouble, but she was still new at this whole hunting thing.

She turned around to see a neat white row of urinals and before she could get out or throw herself into a stall, the door opened, and there stood CeeLo Green.

"Eep," she said, pleased when CeeLo didn't seem to think that was odd.

"Darlin', you do know this is the gents?"

"Eep," she answered, nodding, just in case CeeLo didn't speak Eep.

"Well you don't have to be nervous," he said, taking a step toward her. He was short. She rolled her eyes at herself. Clearly she'd been hanging around the Winchesters too long - he was still a couple inches taller than her. "But I'd rather we took this somewhere else."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeep," she said, shaking her head. "No, no. Eep."

"CeeLo, you dog," a voice said from the hall, and Christina Aguilera opened the door and stuck her head in. "Who have you… oh." She looked Charlie up and down and raised an eyebrow. "She's a little… quirky… for you, isn't she?"

"I just found her in here," CeeLo protested. "I was ambushed."

"Eep," Charlie said miserably. She didn't really care if CeeLo didn't understand her, but Christina was a goddess.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," Christina said, taking her hand and patting it. "I know he's scary but his bark is worse than his bite. Come on now." Christina pulled on her hand and dragged her toward the door. Charlie glanced back, just long enough to curse an "eep" under her breath and notice the tiny packaged soaps in the trays on the sink. She grabbed one and pocketed it.

"What do you want one of those for?" Christina asked. "I wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole. Dill? Who in their right mind thinks dill is a good scent for a handmade soap?" She sniffed. "The guys don't notice, they're idiots. It smells like a barrel of pickles up there."

"Okay, here you go," Christina said as they reached the stairs to the bleachers. Charlie could see Sam towering over everyone in the back row. "No more sneaking around backstage, okay?"

Charlie nodded, skipping her language skills altogether and diving in for a hug.

"You're amazing." She let Christina go, she was so surprised to hear actual words come out. "I… I'm a huge fan."

"Aw, honey, that's sweet, thank you." Christina shooed her up the first couple of stairs. "Up in the bleachers now."

Charlie headed straight for Sam, pulling out the soap and showing it to him. "What do you know about magical properties of dill?"


End file.
